gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MAN-08 Elmeth
The MAN-08 Elmeth is a prototype mobile armor the Mobile Suit Gundam television series and the Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space movie. It was piloted by Lalah Sune. Technology & Combat Characteristics The experimental Elmeth mobile armor was produced by the Principality of Zeon's Flanagan Institute as a Newtype-use mobile armor. Among the Elmeth's capabilities were its Psycommu control system, which allowed a Newtype-pilot to control the 12 large "bit" remote weapons using brainwaves. The bits had their own on-board reactor and were also equipped with thrusters and a beam gun. With the bits, the Elmeth could attack targets over great distances and they were its primary weapon. The mobile armor also has two mega particle guns on its body and was a very fast unit. However, it lacks limbs to utilize AMBAC, and only maneuvers around using its main thrusters, thus making it unsuitable for direct combat. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Gun :The Elmeth is equipped with a pair of mega particle guns that are set on a track, allowing them to elevate and depress. Unlike the beam rifles of mobile suits, the mega particles used in these guns are generated from Elmeth's powerful Minovsky fusion reactor, allowing for unlimited ammunition. ;*Bit :Bits are a type of remote weapon equipped with a rocket thruster, verniers, a power generator, a single beam gun, and a receptor designed to work with the Psycommu system. Their systems allow the bits to operate, attack and move independently of its carrier for an extended period of time. The Psycommu system allowed the bits to receive commands via psycowaves from the pilot, thus allowing for long-range control uninterrupted by Minovsky particles. When multiple bits attack at once from multiple angles, they can conduct all range attacks. The Elmeth is equipped with 12 bits, which are launched through a pair of hatches in the rear. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycowaves. The institute then develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psyco-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface, a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons and operate huge mobile armors by thought alone. History The MAN-08 Elmeth was developed in U.C. 0079 under the orders of Rear Admiral Kycilia Zabi, who believed that Newtype research was key to defeat the Earth Federation Forces' advance. Developed and built by the Flanagan Institute, it was given to Newtype Lalah Sune under the command of Char Aznable, who was also her lover. The mobile armor attacked the Earth Federation Forces' fleet stationed at the recently captured asteroid base Konpeitoh (the former Solomon). With its bits and the ability to strike nearly unseen, Lalah Sune earned the nickname "Ghost of Solomon". However, the Elmeth then had to fight against the RX-78-2 Gundam, piloted by Amuro Ray. When Char intervened and fought against Amuro, Lalah moved the Elmeth between their mobile suits and was killed instantly when the Gundam's beam saber pierced the mobile armor's cockpit, destroying it in the process. A second unit was piloted by Newtype pilot Kuzco Al. Variants ;*MAN-08-2 Elmeth II ;*X-MAN Diablo Gallery man-08.jpg|Front man-08-back.jpg|Rear 20091215142203-21067.jpg|Elmeth and animated Namie Amuro for "Defend Love" music video man-08-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit man-08-bit.jpg|Bit 03963_man-08_122_1152lo.jpg|Elmeth: illustration by Makoto Kobayashi for Solomon Express (Dengeki Hobby) elmeth.jpg|Elmeth (from Gundam Perfect File) Elmeth Namie Amuro.jpg|Promotion art with Elmeth for Namie Amuro's Past < Future Album (Avex; 2009) Elmeth Cuzco Al 02.jpg|Elmeth (Kuzco Al's Unit): color art X-MAN Diablo.jpeg|Illustration of Elmeth-based X-MAN "Diablo" man08_p01_SagaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Elmeth with Bits deployed as seen on Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game Gundamep39a.jpg|Elmeth with Char's Gelgoog as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam TV series Gundamep40f.jpg|Elmeth fires Mega Particle Guns (MSG) Gundam vs Gelgoog (CCA Version).png|The fatal encounter between Gundam, Char's Gelgoog, Elmeth and Core Booster as seen on Char's Counterattack motion picture Gundam destroys Elmeth (CCA Version).png|Elmeth stabbed by Gundam (CCA) Elmeth.png|Elmeth as seen on the episode 7 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA ElmethBit.JPG|Elmeth's Bits in action (Gundam UC) elmethfashionmodel.jpg|Elmeth purse as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series 20091215141759-79385.jpg|Elmeth (Namie Amuro Custom) as seen on "Defend Love" music video (Avex; 2009) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Elmeth 01.jpg|Elmeth as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur Twilight Axis Red Blur - Elmeth 02.jpg|Elmeth Bit as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur Games Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MAN-08 Elmeth.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Elmeth 3 DS.png|Elmeth Unit 3 as seen on Nintendo's SD Gundam G Generation DS video game Elmeth 4 DS.png|Elmeth Unit 4 as seen on Nintendo's SD Gundam G Generation DS video game SD MAN-08_Elmeth.jpg|SD Elmeth as featuted in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Elmeth Cuzco Al 01.jpg|Elmeth (Kuzco Al's Unit) as featured in Gundam War card game Gunpla MAN-08 Elmeth Box.jpg|1/550 Original "Lalah Sune Use Mobile Armor" (1981): box art SDGG-57-Elmeth.jpg|SDGG "Newtype's Mobile Armor" (2001): box art Action Figures MSiA_man-08_Elmeth_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MAN-08 Mobile Armor (Lalah Sune Use)" (2003): package front view MSiA_man-08_Elmeth_p02_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MAN-08 Mobile Armor (Lalah Sune Use)" (2003): package rear view Notes and Trivia *MAN stands for 'M'obile 'A'rmor 'N'ewtype. *It's name "Elmeth" is most likely a grammatically incorrect form of the Hebrew phrase for "God of Death" (correct would've been "el mavet"). *『エルメス』in Japanese is also referred to Hermes. Due to copyright of エルメス owned by the French fashion brand Hermès, Bandai was obliged to adopt alternate names for MAN-08's merchandises other than the name "エルメス / Elmeth", such as "ララァ・スン専用モビルアーマー/Lalah Sune Use Mobile Armor" and " NT専用モビルアーマー/Newtype Use Mobile Armor" for Gunpla and action figures. *The music video for "Defend Love" is Amuro's second fully animated music video which was created by Sunrise, Inc. and directed by TANAKAZOO & Tanaka Yusuke. The video features Amuro as the animated character that was previously seen in the music video for "Dr." and a third alter ego of Amuro that is battling with the character Amuro Ray from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. The scene is almost entirely a recreation of the battle from The Ghost of Solomon of the Universal Century timeline with Amuro's animated character drawn in place of the original character from the sequence, Lalah Sune and piloting the MAN-08 Elmeth. The character of Amuro in the previous animated music video is apparently connected to this third alter ego and is being manipulated with the psycommu system which is forcing her to control the third alter ego in destructive ways. *During the battle sequence Amuro, in a purple MAN-08 Elmeth is fighting Amuro Ray in the RX-78-2 Gundam. In their newtype bond Ray tries to convince her to stop the battle but Amuro doesn't react to his plea and continues the battle which ultimately forces Ray to destroy the Mobile Armor she is piloting which causes the connection between Amuro's two characters to be severed. This scene differs from the scene in the anime series as the death of Lalah Sune was accidental. References External Links *MAN-08 Elmeth on MAHQ.net ja:MAN-08 エルメス